warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What I've Been Looking For
Part of the Songfic Series Original author is High School Music. Yeah.....um....enjoy! lol What I've Been Looking For It's hard to believe That I couldn't see You were always there beside me. :I slink through the shadows of the outskirts of Twolegplace. There's something...I can smell it! Food! My strides become longer, the hunger I've felt for days growing larger as if it knows there's something to quinch it's need..... :I round a corner and hiss in surprise, flailing my claws out at the young tom I've almost run into. He's standing over a red and white bucket with chicken spilling out of it. A treasure. :He yowls in surprise and chagres me but my eyes are glued to the food. So hungry....so close! :The tom skids to a halt, so close that his nose touches mine. "What do you want?" :I'm above begging so I spin around, "Looking for food. My mistake." I begin to stalk off, but the tom surprises me. :"You can have some of this." :I jerk up, stare at him. He offered....so it's not like I'm being weak letting him share. "Thanks." I meow, padding back. :"My name's Raven." he says cheerfully. He munches on a chicken bone, eyeing me with clear blue eyes. :"Mine's Ivy." I tell him before digging in. Thought I was alone With no one to hold. But you were always there beside me. :When we finish, we sit for a few moments in silence. Then Raven seems to feel the need to spill his family history to me. :"My parents died half a moon ago. We were going to make this journey, but they got killed on a Thunderpath and nso I've had to live on my own." he says in a hurry like I might leave him if he pauses. "I've been looking for someone to make this journey with me...." :"What kind of a journey?" I ask, curious in spite of myself. :He brightens. "It's a journey to a place where cats live together and hunt for one another and protect their Clan." he says importantly. "They used to live right in this forest!" he glances at the dark forest behind us as if wild cats might jump out. :"That....That sounds great!" I say. I scruff my paws, not wanting to invite myself on, not really wanting him to invite me, but wanting to badly to go. :"Would...Would you come with me?" he asks shyly. I ponder for a moment, then nod. He leaps to his paws. "Then let's go! Now!" This feeling's like no other! :"I've never had a friend before." he tells me as we pad out of the Twolegplace. :"Oh....I'm...sorry?" I meow hesitantly. The truth is I've never had one either. :"Yeah." he looks at his paws for a moment before bounding off again. "But now we've got eachother. We can protect eachother and stuff!" :I almost purr. I've known Raven for less then half a day and he already has assumed we're friends. But I don't ridicule him. I like having him with me, it feels....nice. I want you to know I've never had someone that knows me like you do... The way you do. :We're climbing steep mountains. Raven's telling me all kinds of stories and I'm wondering how just days ago I didn't know this tom and now....now we're very close. :Raven rounds the corner, still talking to me. I lag for a moment, looking at some plants. Maybe they're edible...? :Suddenly I realize Raven isn't talking anymore. Just silence. I hear the sound of clattering stones and then Raven's yowl. More rocks. :I race around the corner looking frantically around. Not Raven, please not Raven... :Then I see him. A few steps away the path has broken in two. A large gap yawns between two sides of the trail and Raven is clutching desperately to the other side of the jump. :"I'm coming!" I yowl. Then, bracing myself, I jump. I land on the other side and spin around, yanking Raven upwards. :We both sit, panting. :"I thought you were afraid of heights." Raven gasps finally. :"I am." I meow, then stop in surprise. I am. :"Well thanks." Raven says, standing and shaking dust out of his fur. I tip my head, wondering. :Is this ''friendship? ''I've never had someone as good for me as you! No one like you! :We make it off the mountains in one piece. Raven had another scary fall but he was okay. At least he was okay until I lectured him for the rest of the day on safety on the mountains. But by the next morning he was awake at the sunrise and bouncy as ever. :There's so many fields to cross now. Fortunately, Raven's a very good mouse-hunter. I never have enough paitence. There's no thrill in chasing a mouse like you get hunting a rabbit or leaping for a bird. He seems to have plenty of paitence for it which seems a bit backwards. But he's good at it, any rate. :Over the past half moon, I've felt myself feel easier. Get calmer. Not unsheath my claws as often. Raven's gotten braver, stronger. Still clumsy and talkative, but now he fights beside me when other cats or foxes attack. So lonely before, I finally found.. :I think about how it used to be before. :I didn't even know what friendship meant, what a friend was. :Now, thanks to Raven, I knew. What I've been looking for! :Every night, before I go to sleep, I thank my lucky stars we found eachother. So good to be seen. So good to be heard. Don't have to say a word! :Ivy streatches awake and sees me, then grins. "Never could beat you Raven." :I grin and my tail flicks happily. "I like watching the sunrise." :Ivy yawns, getting up. Her pale gray pelt and ivy green eyes shimmer in the early light. "I like watching it set." :"'Cuz you know it means sleepy time for you!" I tease. We both bound off, chasing one another. :We trot through meadows and slosh through styreams, swim through rivers and climb in trees. Always tlaking or laughing or both. Ivy can match my pace and she's always happy to listen to me stories. I let her hunt, knowing she prefers to be indepentdent sometimes. :But I'm glad we're both not completely independent anymore. For so long I was lost. So good to be found! I'm loving having you around! :When my parents died I was stricken. I could barely take care of myself and no one would help me. I had no on to calla friend. No where to call home. :Ivy takes care of me and she's my friend. I was lost and she found me. :Mother always told me to respect our ancestors, that they made things happen for a reason. I didn't really believe her but now I do. Every night before I sleep I thank my ancestors for sending me Ivy. This feeling's like no other! I want you to know, That I've never had someone who knows me like you do... :We stand on the hill, over looking the huge lake. Moorland, pine trees, rivers, forests....there's so much! :"You made it." Ivy says, licking my ear. :Up until now I'd practically forgotten this was originally my journey. But now it was hers too. "We made it." I breathed, taking in the scene. :Ivy grinned at me and ran down the hill with me streaking after her. The way you do. :In front of all these cats, Ivy and I are speechless. We've interupted a Gathering! My parents had told me all four groups of cats gathered at the full moon. And Ivy and have interupted them. "Let's go..." I squeak. But Ivy's taken a step forword. :"We'd like to join a Clan." she says, loudly and clearly. :Four cats jump down from a tree. One, blue with river blue eyes, immediately snorts and backs away muttering 'kittypets'. :Another, a gray tom with forest green eyes looks at us. He looks at the other two, a brown shecat with heather colored eyes and a black tom with amber eyes. :"Which Clan?" the she-cat asks. She quickly tell us about the Clans but I already know. When she finishes, I meow happily. :"WindClan!" :The she-cat smiles. "I'm Heatherstar, leader of WindClan. And I welcome both of you to our Clan..." I listen happily. She looks at the others. "The Gathering is over. Come on," she turns back to us. "Let's go." :I trot after her, not noticing how Ivy keeps looking back at the black tom, then finally stops, staring back at the island. :I finally see her behind us and run back. "What's wrong?" she looks at me with glassy green eyes. I've never known Ivy to cry over anything. :"Raven...I don't belong in WindClan. I want to stalk during the night and fight in battles! I want to be fiery and mysterious and...." :"What are you saying?" I'm getting nervous. :She looks me directly in the eye. "I want to join ShadowClan." I've never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you! :I laugh. "That's it?" :She looks hurt and confused, so I hurriedly add, "Ivy...WindClan is for me! Not for you, I get that. You do fit in more with ShadowClan. Don't come with me just so we can stay together!" :"But....we...we.." :"Listen," I say seriously. "You taught me how to be a friend. You inspired me to do this and to come this far. I can make friends now, I won't be lonely or in need or someone to protect me. I'll be safe. And so will you!" :A part of her is satisfied with that. The part that wants to protect me. But she still looks unhappy. "But..." :"We can still be friends." I look her in the eyes. "You will always be my one and only best friend. And nothing will ever change that. Okay?" :"Okay.." she looks a little better. :"Now you'd better go before you're leader does." I prompt her gently. So lonely before I finally found... :She starts to leave, then turns. "Raven..." :"Ivy..." I sigh. "Don't be sad." I give a small smile and repeat a favorite quote of my mother's. "Don't cry because it's over, laugh because it happened." :She gives a small grin, a slight nod. "You have a good time in WindClan." :"You have fun in ShadowClan." :She bounds off and I run back towards Heatherstar. We made it. ''I think. ''What I've been looking for! :I found him in a moment. :I lost her in an instant. :But Raven gave me something special... :Ivy taught me something important. :But the best part about him... :The best thing about her... :He gave me what I was looking for. :She gave me what I was looking for. :A friend. What I've been looking for... Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics